


And In The Morning I'll Be With You, (But It Will Be A Different Kind)

by Twice_The_Heart



Series: Trimberly Week 2019 [2]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, But kinda fluffy too?, Drinking to Cope, F/F, Major Character Injury, Trimberly Week, Trimberly Week 2019, borderline alcohol abuse/alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 04:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19986346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twice_The_Heart/pseuds/Twice_The_Heart
Summary: After a fight between Kim and Trini, Trini is found unconscious in the ship by the Morphing Grid by Alpha after he senses an explosion from the Morphing Grid. Alpha quickly takes her to the ship's infirmary to tend to her health, where she falls into a coma. No one know what happened with the Morphing Grid, and Kim can't handle everything that's going on and turns to drinking to help her cope.





	And In The Morning I'll Be With You, (But It Will Be A Different Kind)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song Talia by King Princess. I would have uses a lyric from the actual song, but I didn't want to give the whole thing way. So I used a line from Skinny Love by Bon Iver, that I think is actually pretty similar to the one I would have used from Talia.
> 
> Honestly, I've had this idea to write something like this when I was writing last year's angst prompt, but it was totally different and I ended up scraping it.
> 
> Also had a terrible headache when I wrote this and my brain was absolute mush, so if there's any mistakes or sentences that are completely messed up or don't makes sense, that's why. I'll fix it later.

One more, she thinks. As she pours herself another glass and quickly drowns it down in one gulp. 

One more, she thinks. Or maybe a couple more. Anything to drown out those words that are still ringing in my head.

"Kimberly please understand, this is for the good of this team and for the fate of the world." 

“Kim as much as it pains us to do this, I have to agree with Zordon, this team can’t be down a ranger not with this new threat that not even Zordon knows about.”

“Fuck you, Jason. WE CAN’T JUST REPLACE HER LIKE SHE WAS NEVER HERE.”

“SHE’S IN A FUCKING COMA, KIMBERLY!!! WHAT DO YOU SUGGEST WE DO? WAIT FOR HER TO WAKE UP IN ORDER TO FIGHT THIS SO CALLED EVOX TO COME BACK AND DO TO US WHAT HE DID TO TRINI?”

“Jason. JASON!!! St-stop. Just stop.”

“Sorry, Billy, you’re right. I’m sorry, Kim. That was a shitty thing to say, I’m just- I don’t know what to do. We don’t even know this Evox guy managed to tap into the morphing grid or what he did to it to cause that explosion. I don’t want to just replace her, but we don’t even know how to wake her up. Or if she’ll even-”

“Don’t. Don’t even finish that sentence.”

“Sorry.”

Kimberly had stormed out of the pit after that. She couldn’t handle thinking about Trini not waking up, much less hearing the words that she might not wake up.

Now she’s been sitting in their empty apartment, drinking herself into oblivion ever since that night. She’s not sure how many drinks she’s had but if she has to guess it would be somewhere around four or so. 

She can’t help but think that maybe if they hadn’t have fought the night before, Trini wouldn’t have gone to the ship, she won’t have been there when this Evox guy caused an explosion within the morphing grid and she would have been awake.

She would have been at home right now with Kim, probably would have given her the cold shoulder but she would have wake. 

She looks around the living room and her eyes fall onto the kitchen and picture how their nights usually looked like when Kimberly would come home after her internship, with Trini changed out of her work clothes in one of Kim’s shirts and a pair of work out shorts, dancing to whatever song she’s listening to as she cooks dinner for them. 

She can she the bright smile on her face. She can even hear her lovely and slightly hoarse voice, probably from singing along to the music she’s playing out loud. 

“Hola, Princesa. How was work?”

“Hey, mi amor. It was fine.” She answers before she remembers that Trini’s actually in the ship’s infirmary, with Alpha keeping watch over her, monitoring her health. She feels the tears building up in her eyes.

Kimberly quickly wipes the tears that started falling down her face and grabs her the bottle she was holding in her hand and takes a long drink from it, abandoning the glass she had been using. She wipes her mouth as some of the whiskey spills down her lips and chin, as she walks towards their empty bedroom.

When see opens the door, she can see how Trini would sit on the bed waiting for her after her nightly showers before they would go to bed. It was a nightly ritual that they would lay down together and just talk until they both drifted off to sleep, unless they were in the mood for something else that didn’t involve much talking.

She takes another swing from the bottle before she decides to lie down and imagines Trini right next to her and tries to what tonight’s conversation would have been. 

They could have been laying together on the bed holding hands and staring at the ceiling. She would have been there with freshly brushed teeth, her hair brushed and loose on her pillow. Her face would have been free from what little bit of make-up she wears, and freshly washed revealing that cute little mole by her right eye that Kim loves so much. She would have probably still be wearing Kim’s shirt as pajamas, but she would have taken off the shorts by now.

Trini would have scooted closer into Kim and tucked her head under Kim’s and rested her head against her collarbone. Trini would have pouted until Kim would have wrapped her arms around her, never once out right asking Kim to spoon her, but always expecting her to. 

The drinks finally start to kick in and her mind starts to cloud so much, that imaginary Trini starts to feel real. She lets her mind continue the scene it’s created, completely losing herself to the fantasy.

“Hey Princesa, do you ever think about how fucked up being superheroes really is?”

“What?” 

They always come up with random conversations like these, and they’d would go off on rants that would slowly and unconsciously morph into a deeper conversations that would reveal something they didn’t even know they felt.

“Like all the major superhero movies involve some random person who is either born with powers or is giving powers right? And they decide they want to save the world or they’re kinda forced to save the world or whatever.” 

She looks down and watches the way Trini plays with Kim’s fingers and how she sometimes drop one of her hands to gesture with her own, before scooping Kim’s hand back up and feels the brush of their skin as she twines their fingers together, feeling the warmth of their hands.

“But then there’s always that one power hunger or just plain evil asshole that want to kill a shit ton of people or destroy the world for some reason and boom. Superhero origin story, they fight, and after a struggle where it seems like the hero is gonna lose, something happens and the hero ends up getting the upper hand and ends up willing. But then even more evil fuckers pop up all the time and their kinda stuck always saving the world. And basically giving up everything normal about their lives.”

“Is this about the end of Endgame?”

Trini just shrugs. Kim watches and Trini’s face scrunches up in thought. 

“Not really but that’s a perfect example. I mean Natasha sacrifices herself to get them the soul stone. Thor lost everything in Thor Ragnarok, and was depressed all through Endgame but not a single one of his friends cared. Tony finally settles downs with Pepper and has a kid, then sacrifices himself for the entire universe.” 

“And Carol missed out on 6 years of her live with her wife and kid. That’s exactly what Maria and Monica were to her. Diana loses Steve and she probably can’t go back to Themyscira because the rest of the world is so fucked up that they desperately need her. Superman never gets a break, and he’s died multiple times and come back just to save the world all over again.”

“Batman was about to get married to Catwoman, but they ended up cancelling the wedding.” Kim suggests.

“Wait, what? Why?” 

“Uh, from what Billy told me, it’s ‘cause it would have made him happy and he can’t be Batman if he’s happy.”

“What? That’s a crock of shit. That one doesn’t count, that’s just shitty writing.”

Kim just shrugs.

“Anyway, you get what I’m saying right?” 

“Maybe. Are you kinda bitter that we can’t have normal lives anymore?”

“Kinda. I mean we were teenagers when we became Power Rangers. Like we almost died, because of some evil alien bitch wanted the stupid crystal. And now, we can’t really leave Angel Grove, can we? The Zeo Crystal is here. What if we want to have kids? What happens when one of us gets gravely injured? And what do we tell our parents, our families? We can’t reveal our identities remember? Ranger rule number three. Are we going to be rangers until we’re old, until we die? What do we do it what happened to the Avengers happens to us?” 

“You want to have kids?”

“Really? That’s what you got out of all of that?” Trini huffs, and Kimberly just squeezes her hand tighter.

“Honestly, that was a lot of information at once. And I’m not sure how to answer any of those questions. Except for one, I’m kinda scared to but I do want to have kids. With you of course. And for the ranger questions, I’m sure we can ask Zordon about it tomorrow. And yeah, this whole superhero thing is pretty fucked up if you think about it. But I’m sure that if we completely give up on having any semblance of a life that’s when we’d absolutely go crazy.I mean Carol came back, right? And I know that canonly, Clark and Lois are married and they have a son who’s half Kryptonian and half Earthling and if they can do it, maybe we can too.”

“I guess.” Kim feels her eyes get heavy and she decides to close the for a bit.

“Hey are you falling asleep on me, Princess?”

Princess. Trini usually only calls her that when she’s annoyed with her or when she pretends to be annoyed with her. Trini prefers to calls her Princesa, because “Spanish is the language of love, Kim and it’s much more romantic in spanish.” 

But that gets her to wake her up a little.

“Hm, sorry. I’m just so tired all of a sudden.”

“It’s okay. We should probably got some sleep. We have to get up early tomorrow. Good night, Princesa. I love you.”

“Hm, good night, mi amor. I love you, too. I’ll see you in when I wake up.” 

She whispers, as she finally gives into the sleep invading her body. The half empty bottle she had been drinking slipping from her hand and onto the floor.

#

She wakes up the next morning peacefully with the birds chirping and the blinds blocking the sunlight except of a few strips of light that peek under each of the blinds.She rolls over to cuddle against Trini but all she feels are the sheets and Trini’s pillow in her arms. 

“Hm, Trini?” She calls out, waiting to her voice to bounce back to her from the bathroom or maybe the kitchen. But she doesn’t hear anything. She gets up and does a quick search for her girlfriend. But she doesn’t find her. Not even a note saying that she left early. She decides to check to see if Trini had texted her instead. She unlocks her phone but the brightness is up and she hisses in pain. It takes a few tries to turn the brightness down before it no longer burns. But she only finds a bunch of texts from Jason, a few from Billy and a few from Zack. 

She scrolls through all the texts Jason sent last night, skimming through them. All of them are him apologizing, asking her where she is, and if she’s alright. She gets to the bottom one and she drops her phone.

Update on Trini, nothing’s changed. Her vitals are good, everything’s stable. Alpha’s scanning for any poisons or internal damage that he might have missed the first time.

Her vision blurs from reading that text, her chest burns and feels something like a clawed hand holding her heart in tight painful grip. She collapses as her legs give out from underneath her and lets out a blood curdling scream.Her scream then turns into hysterical sobs as everything that happened the past few nights comes back to her. She lets out another pain filled sob when the details of last night, return to her and she realizes that everything she thought happened with Trini, never actually happened.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Kim the one that calls Trini 'mi amor." If you don't know, it means "my love" in Spanish. *wink, wink*
> 
> There was going more towards the end the leads to why Trini is in a coma, and it would have made this so much more angsty, but it was going to be so much longer and kinda just drag this out. So I cut it off. But if you know who Evox is and connect that with the whole "yellow ranger that is suddenly in a coma after something happened with the morph(ing grid)", then you can figure out were I was going with this. Oh well, maybe I'll actually write another fic where I go through with that plot line.


End file.
